This invention relates to liquid decorations, which are, at present, versatile both in types and styles, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2.
These are actually the early models of common dual liquids drip decorations, which use the characteristics of the differences in specific gravity of two liquids and their mutual insolubility, and when the container is placed at its reverse position, it will then generate the dripping and promote the results of rotation and concentration. However, as far as the practical results are concerned, even though these types of liquid drip decorations may favorably attract consumers for a short time, its dripping action will not be automatic and requires manually reversing the container again for another dripping. Otherwise, it will stand still after one dripping.
There is also known a construction with a float standing vertically in between the interface of two liquids, as shown in the attached FIG. 3. When the users shake the liquid decorative wares, the two liquids will move like the waves in the ocean, even though the internal float is also moving consequently, but the float will maintain its vertical and unfalling position. This novelty structure and decorative results attract the favors and acceptances of consumers. However, even though the construction demonstrates excellent creative thoughts worthy for people to appreciate, its overall structure is a non-dynamic and static liquid decoration, without external force to control, its dynamical artistic conception and results will not be possible to demonstrate at all, thereby making its original expected effects incapable of being displayed anytime as one wishes, which is, therefore, the most regretable thing for such as innovative decoration.
It has been proposed to add a motor or anything that generate vibrations underneath this liquid decoration, by using electricity to enable the container generating vibrations to achieve the dynamic results. But, not only does this increase the cost of this product, but also, during the motor starting it will create a lot of noises, which are, therefore, not conform to the practicality principles, and are not able to occupy a good market share of the liquid decorations.
Therefore, under these circumstances, prior to finding a newer construction, the traders can only modify the containers' appearance of the liquid decorations to satisfy consumers favor of fashionable items. However, the limitations of lacking dynamic effects have so far no improving measures, thus affect the long-term development of this article.